Summer Bliss
by Tuesday's Child1
Summary: It's the 1800's and Piper has invited her sisters and their families to the Wyatt mansion for the summer. But something is hiding in the castle walls. The rating might go up in later chapters.


~~~*~~~Summer Bliss~~~*~~~ Disclaimer: All characters that have appeared on Charmed are property of the WB, Aaron Spelling and Connie Burge. Any characters you have not seen before are mine.  
  
Piper's gaze traveled over the golden fields, her eyes searching for something, but to no avail as nothing brought a change in her expression. She glanced downward at the sound of a child laughing. Down below her window she could see her own daughter playing by the rose bushes. The little girl stopped and looked around, before picking a single red rose. A smile came upon Piper's face. Her daughter knew she was not to touch the roses in the front of the castle. However, the grin on Cassandra's face, after she put the rose in her shiny blonde hair melted away any anger Piper could have had at the four year old. Piper turned around to return to her knitting when she heard it. The most enchanted sound in the world to her right now. The sound of carriage wheels. She rushed out of the room and down the brightly lit hallway. The few maids that she passed on her way down the stone staircase caught on to her action, as they followed Piper to the Entrance Hall. "Leo! They're here!" she said excitedly as she ran into the office, her skirt flowing behind her. Her husband looked up from his desk to meet the shining smile of his wife. Piper quickly turned around and ran back to the Entrance Hall. The butler had already opened the door and was down the front steps. Piper stood in the doorway. A very large carriage was passing through the gates. Cassandra climbed up the steps to her mother. Leo had come from his office and had slipped an arm around Piper's waist. The carriage now stopped, the butler had opened the door. A little boy hurriedly climbed out and stepped aside. A little girl followed. The butler then gave his hand as a young woman stepped out. "Phoebe!" Piper said as she rushed down the steps to greet her sister. She wrapped her arms around her little sister happier than any previous moment in her life. Piper pulled away and thought 'Still as young and as beautiful as before. "Piper, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. It has been too long since I have seen you last." Phoebe pulled her into a quick hug before greeting Leo. "Leo, its good to see you too!" "I must admit Phoebe your as radiant as ever." "Oh Leo," Phoebe turned back to Piper. I must introduce you to my children. Piper finally took notice of the two young ones staring shyly up at her. The little girl looked so much like Phoebe it was almost frightful. She was wearing the cutest little dress with matching lace gloves. The boy could not have been older than 5, but had a protective arm around his little sister. "This is Benjamin and Eve." Phoebe said walking up behind her children. She knelt down to their level and said "This is your Aunt Piper. And Eve if I am not very much mistaken, there seems to be someone here who would like to meet you." She stood up and pointed to the little girl hiding behind Leo. She had been staring at them, but after her presence was established she had whisked back behind her father. "Cassandra, come and meet your cousins," Piper said with a smile. Cassandra shyly scooted over to Piper. Looking at Eve, she squinted. "Wanna see my play house?" she asked sweetly. Eve looked up at her mother. Phoebe smiled and nodded. Eve returned her gaze to Cassandra and said, "All right." Cassandra grabbed Eve's hand and dragged her the around rose bushes to the garden where they disappeared from view. Their feet were heard pounding against the cobblestone as the asked each other their names. Piper smiled. "That was my Cassandra. Christopher and Melinda are in the courtyard with Paige. I am afraid she beat you here. Her little Ruth and Margaret are with them. They are all having tea and cookies." "I trust they are all as well as you, Piper. Now you must at once show me the view that you have described for me so many times in your letters. I admit I had fallen asleep in the carriage and missed it." "Phoebe if you are tired why not I show you your room instead? You will not reach the tower if you are tired I assure you" Piper said with concern. Taking Benjamin's hand Phoebe replied, "Nonsense, Piper I am well rested and in perfect shape for this climb to the tower you speak of. Although I think that Benjamin would much rather have cookies in the courtyard now, than accompany us." "Of course," Piper said. "We should also go to the court yard for tea first. I assure you, Paige will never forgive you if you do not come to greet her at once." Turning to the butler, she added, " Michael, if you would please take Phoebe and her children's bags up to the fourth floor to their rooms and please inform Mary that more tea is needed in the courtyard. Thank You." The butler bowed and went to retrieve the bags from the carriage. Taking Leo's arm, Piper lead Phoebe and Ben around the front garden, snickering as her sister tried to flatten down Ben's hair and wipe his face off to make him more presentable. Piper knew her two sisters had always tried to out do the other. She was in for a very interesting tea today.  
  
TBC.....if I get enough reviews. If you are reading this you should please take a few seconds to review. It will make me sooooooooo happy. Thanks! :) 


End file.
